Wreck-It Ray with a slice of lemon
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Lemons for Wreck-it Ray with a lemon from imgonnawreckit as the 2nd chapter.
1. First Time Lemon

**(A/N) My 1st lemon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Lemon #1**

**Their First Time**

**Ray kissed Ralph with as much passion as their first. Hands explored places that were begging to be felt. Ray's hands wandered towards Ralph's crotch as their game of tonsil tennis advanced. "Someone's eager." Ralph commented as he pulled Ray's shirt off and went back to kissing him. Ray snapped Ralph's overall button and proceeded to slowly pull them down to his ankles. He then pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room. **

**Ralph slowly trailed kisses down Ray's neck and chest until he reached his pants. "Let's get rid of these." Ralph whispered as he undid the button and slid them down as Ray played with his hair. "Ralph... You sure you want to do this?" Ray squealed as Ralph kissed his bellybutton. "More sure than I've ever been." He replied as he threw both their boxers across the room. Ray's 9 inch member stood at attention as Ralph began to slowly massage it with his hands. Ray stifled a moan as Ralph continued the treatment. Ray thrusted into the jerks and Ralph took that as a sign to continue. **

**He gave an experimental lick, then took the whole thing in his mouth. "RALPH!" Ray exclaimed as a warmth came over him. Ralph sucked hard and fast causing Ray to explode in his mouth 3 minutes later. "Mmm... tastes like ice cream." Ralph joked as he swallowed the load. "Bend over." Ray panted as he sat up and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Why do I have to bottom?" Ralph complained as he sat up and laid next to Ray. "Because I'm not bottom this time." Ray explained as he slapped Ralph's ass. "Fine. Only because I love you." **

**Ralph lied face down on the bed as Ray pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. "How'd you know that was in there?" Ralph queried as he sat up on his elbows. "I know you too well." Ray replied as he poured some on his member. "This is gonna hurt a bit. Ray warned as he slid an inch into Ralph. He winced in pain, but quickly got used to it as the rest followed. When Ralph gave the say so, Ray slowly pulled out until only the head was in, then slammed back in. "_So tight_" Ray thought as he rapidly slammed into Ralph hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ray! Harder!" Ralph shouted as he gripped the headboard. Ray went as hard as he could while also stroking Ralph to the rhythm of his thrusts. "I'm coming!" Ralph shouted as he burst all over the bedsheets. Ray came seconds afterwards inside of Ralph. **

**Ray pulled out and crashed next to Ralph on the bed, putting his hands behind his head in the process, neither person knowing that Sarah just saw the whole thing.**

* * *

**Just let me know it sucks _-_**


	2. Roleplay Lemon

**All thanks go to ingonnawreckit. Check out his fic "If only they were alive". It's just as good as anything I've written. Now to the smut!**

* * *

**It was Roleplay Night and Ralph and Ray were cuddling on the couch, their bodies rubbing against each other, especially the bulges at their crotches. Then, with a wink from Ray, Ralph left to the bathroom. "Make it look good!" Ray shouted, sticking his hand in his pants and rubbing the bulge. ****"HA! I'm Wreck-It Ralph! I can make anything look good!" Ralph opened the door and came out, leaning against the wall, his foot raised, his sole flat on the wall. He was wearing a black as white dress and a bonnet. ****"Good enough for ya?" Ralph grinned.  
Ray was drooling like a dog, staring at Ralph from head to toe.  
**

**"My big, strong wrecker now a slave maid?! Not really for crossdressing, but you make it look hot! Super Hot!" Ray leaned back, propped up on his elbow, he automatically threw off his shirt. "Need some help?" Ralph treaded over to him, slipping off Ray's pants and boxers, revealing the erect cock Ray had. "Oh man, I missed this all week!" Ralph rubbed his cheek against Ray's hard member.  
"I'm not the only one excited..." Ray chuckled as he saw something poke at the skirt. Ralph suddenly licked Ray's head, swirling all around the circumference of it, getting the taste. "That shut you up." Ralph giggled, his tongue vibrating. "Oh my! R-Ralph!" Ray held onto Ralph's head, playing around with his spiky hair. Ralph took the head in, squeezing it with his lips, continuing to slide the shaft into his mouth. Ray's dick was pretty big, Ralph had to admit. Ralph bobbed his head back and forth as he continued to suck. Ray mewled, tugging on Ralph's hair.  
"YES! Get it all wet so I can pound that ass of yours senseless!" Ray slapped Ralph's butt cheek. Ralph jumped a little and continued to suck Ray's length, the noises turning both Ray and Ralph on. "That's enough 'cleaning' my maid." Ray sat up and held onto Ralph's chin, pulling him up to look him in the eye and then kissing him deeply. **

**When he broke the kiss, Ray had Ralph turn around and lean down, his bottom exposed to Ray. Ralph, through his breathing, looked at Ray, his face blushed and dazed. "D-do me..." Ralph begged. Ray smirked and wrapped his arms around Ralph's waist as much as he could, doing it doggy style. "Oh, I will!" He shifted his hips, positioning his dick over Ralph's ass, then swung his hips out and thrust into Ralph.  
"AHHH RAY!" Ralph screamed, biting onto the sheets. Ray dug his nails into Ralph's hips "AHH SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Ralph's moans were muffled through clenched teeth. Ray kept thrusting, making grunts at each push. "I love you so much Ralph!" Ray cried out. "I-I love y-you Ray!" Ralph barely made out as Ray went faster and harder. "AAAHHN!" Ralph screamed as Ray slammed in, then slid out, and slammed his whole cock back in. Ray laid back and with a groan, lifted Ralph and had him squat over his upper thighs. Ralph took the hint and lifted his butt up and down on Ray's cock. "Yeah...Keep going!" Ray moaned. Ralph pants like a dog as he rides Ray. Ray lifts up Ralph's skirt to show his big dick leaking precum like crazy. "Someone wants release~" Ray giggled. He started stroking it. "Cum together! R-ready?"  
Ralph nods and rides as fast and hard as he could while Ray pumped Ralph's cock. With a scream from both, they came, Ray filling up Ralph's ass, while Ralph sprayed his seed all over Ray. Ralph fell limp and laid down next to Ray. Ray laid on his side and looked at him with a sly smile.  
**

**"You didn't think that's it did ya?~" Ray commented as he slid under the blanket to finish off his lover.**

* * *

**All thanks and props go to imgonnawreckit. He also has a fanfic that's just as good as mine so if you like Wreck-it Ray, oyu'll like his fic. Check his page for the story. **


End file.
